For You
by Negomii
Summary: Harry Potter is making his way to Voldemort. He can't see Hermione or Ron. Draco Malfoy is making his way to Granger and Weasley. He is making the decision to kill his father.


**A/N - I don't own any of these charactors. J K does, I'm just borrowing them. (Just wanted to point that out!)  
**

Hermione's matted and sweaty hair stuck to her scalp, vaguely irritating her. But she didn't let her mind linger on that minor detail, instead she focused on the father and son in front of her. Draco Malfoy's hair was sweaty too, yet it flew around him in lank strands, making him look raggard and dirty. He faced her with such a sad and regretful expression it baffled Hermione. She turned her torso slightly towards Lucius, _his _long blond hair nearly immaculate resting on his shoulders. His face was alight with malice and anticipation, his eery grey eyes were fixed on Hermione, and he sneered at her.

"Granger! Tell me, how're your parents?" he sounded amused. Hermione stuck out her chest, lift her chin out, but before she could throw a clever and snide remark his way; Ron replied for her,

"Dead and you know it!" Lucius raised his eyebrows and roled his eyes. Meanwhile, Draco almost imperceptibly turned his torse ever so slightly so that it was facing his father. Unfortunately, in Lucius' peripheral vision he caught the movement and turned to Draco, his face turned red with fury and incredulousness

"What are you doing? You imbecile, THEY'RE the enemy!" he pointed a finger at Hermione and Ron.

Draco's face turned thoughtful "I'm not sure, you know. They haven't tortured or killed the people I love," he put a finger to rest on his chin "They haven't harmed me either. The way I see it; they are the right side. The good side. You," he pointed his finger at his father, the others on the hand still resting on his chin " Are not," Draco finished. By this time, Lucius was livid, his face had gone back to it's pasty tone but you could recognise the anger from the way his chest was heaving up and down.

"Draco, you know what will happen if you even utter a simple Tripping jinx at me. You'll die, you fool!"

"Surely it's better to die knowing that the person that you hate most died by your hand, rather than die defending evil?" Lucius just narrowed his eyes, turned, aimed his wand at Hermione and said

"_Avada Kedavra!_" but before the green light could hit her, Ron jumped in front and the spell and took it full on his chest. Hermione watched in horror as the spark of life left Ron's eyes dissipated. She screamed in anger, defiance, disbelief. She held out her wand but Lucius was quicker.

"_Crucio!_" Apparently, he didn't want to kill her quickly this time. Before she could banish the spell, Draco tried to knock the wand from Lucius' hand but ended getting hit himself. His shoulder cracked as the spell hit. Hermione cried out shrilly as he began writhing on the floor, his arm at a very odd and painful looking angle. Lucius didn't even lift the spell when he realised that his Unforgivable had hit his son. Draco gasped, his body still convulsing

"Finish him!" Hermione just stared at him, frozen with shock Draco started frothing at the mouth "_Please_!" He choked and pleaded. Hermione raised her wand at Lucius, whose attention was wholly focused on torturing his son. Hermione screamed the killing curse, and watched with satisfaction and horror at herself as acid green light pounded into his head. The light then spread through, enveloped his body, constricting him. His eyes begant to bulge, the harsh green light pouring through instead of the steely grey. This all happened in a second, two at most; but Hermione recorded every milisecond. When the limp lifeless body fell to the floor, Hermione rushed over to Draco, not trusting herself to look at Ron, as she knew that she would fall apart instantly; and there was still a chance that Draco was still alive, though it was slim. His eyes were rolling continuously, his body twitching.

"Draco? Draco! Please, please!" she murmured, trying desperately to to heal Draco, using every healing spell she knew, and that was a vast amount. But nothing was to be done. Draco's body gave one last shudder before it went limp. Hermione put her ear to his chest. HIs heart was beating very, very softly; but still there. She got Ron's body and, sobbing as she did so, apparated to the Great Hall.

_**~The End~**_

**Author's Note: This is a one-chapter thing, but maybe, if i get encouragement for more, then it'll continue. This is my first Fanfic, so please don't be brutal when reviewing. I'm also only 13, please bear that in mind! Thank you very much. P.S - Apologies for any mistakes :)**


End file.
